A Shift Of Reality
by NiftyxSara
Summary: AU of season six after Xander has left Anya at the alter. One-shot, Dawn's POV. Femmeslash, Buffy-bashing, Xander-bashing, and Willow-bashing. Please review. Dawn/Faith, Tara/Anya, Spike/Dru, Darla/Angelus


**Disclaimer: I do not own etc, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, etc. Angel the Series, etc. Joss W, etc, Fox, etc, etc., etc.**

**A/N: There's only a brief glimpse of anything to do with the Angel series, to be honest. This story is entirely AU and splits off somewhere after Season 6 when Xander leaves Anya at the alter. So, if for some reason, you haven't seen up until then yet, this will have spoilery references. Once again, this is completely AU. Also, there IS femmeslash so if that isn't your thing I suggest you don't read this. This is a one shot but! I could probably stretch it out to be a few more chapters if there's interest. I wrote this a while ago and have decided to post it (even though I'm not entirely happy with it) so please review and remember that constructive criticism is always welcome (and that flames are always removed).**

* * *

A Shift Of Reality

Funny how falling in love changes your life completely. Love conquers all, right? Love is what people live and die for every day. Love is what makes you turn your back on things that were starting not to matter anymore anyway. Love makes you do the wacky, right?

Like, die to save the world ('cause even though it's not about you this time, you can pretend it is). Makes you die for your (fake) sister. Maybe I'm just bitter because Buffy came back all distant and twice as bitchy. Maybe I'm bitter because Buffy kicked me out 'cause baby sis grew up and got a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend either, I'm with Faith and since I'm seventeen it's almost this side of legal.

Maybe I'm bitter 'cause Xander abandoned Anya at the alter (then went all holier-than-thou on her when she had drunk, comfort sex). Maybe I'm bitter because I'm closer to Anya now than I am to my sister. (Vengeance Demon and The Key, best friends, practically sisters, isn't there a prophecy about that somewhere...?)

Maybe I'm bitter because Willow's caught something from Buffy and thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced bread (which really isn't all that great, anyway). Maybe I'm bitter because Willow's abusing her gift and gives Tara dirty looks (because Tara likes that me and Faith found each other).

Maybe I'm bitter 'cause even though Spike cares about "his nibblet" he left town with Dru to find a shaman to remove his chip. Maybe not. I can't find the will to care anymore. Not since I had to kill Giles when he attacked Faith and Anya (because they're _EEEVVVIIILLL_!!!) a couple of weeks ago. Maybe I'm happy that Tara and Anya fell in love with each other (sort of out of no where, but not quite). Maybe I'm happy that Spike bout me and Faith a sweet pad before he skipped town (with the first month's rent already taken care of).

Maybe I'm happy Dru is helping to restore some of his former glory so he can so Bitchy a thing or two about real darkness. Maybe I'm happy that Darla restored Angelus and they're meeting up with Spike and Dru to reunite their family. Maybe I'm happy that Xander, Willow, and the Most Amazing One are so gunna get theirs and I got front row seats with my girl.

For now though, I don't really want to think about it. Instead I'm going to squeeze into my girl's favorite outfit on me (besides my birthday suit). My dark skintight jeans and dark green tube top hug me like a second skin once I get them on. I smile while applying my make up (smokey eyeshadow and blood red lipstick). My long brown hair is down tonight and wavy (with some loose curls here and there). I can't help but smirk at my reflection. The monks definitely didn't have this in mind when they made me.

"Ready to go?" my girl asks from the doorway and I turn around to get a proper look. I drink in the image of my goddess (black leather pants and red leather top that shows more than covers and her usual dark make-up). How did I ever get so lucky? I smirk some more as I wrap an arm around my girl while we walk to the Bronze. The bouncer lets us through without making us pay the cover charge that the insignificant people waiting in the line have to pay.

We head right to the dance floor and start dancing together (which Anya claims looks more like sex with clothes, huh, maybe it is). Men and women alike are drawn to us but don't dance too closely (and man oh man things had been annoying before people had gotten the hint. Then two blonds are dancing next to us. My girl and me smirk over at Tara and Anya. Tara is wearing low rise jeans and a dark blue corset while Anya is wearing a sparkly pink halter top and a matching pink leather skirt. I hope she'll let me borrow the skirt sometime...

We exchange grins and move closer together to become one group of four. A rogue slayer, a witch, a vengence demon, and the key, we're definitely a diverse group. Mostly. Two blondes and two brunettes (and two blue eyed babes and two brown eyed ladies) all adds up to four hot girls having a good time. We get thirsty after a while and Anya goes to buy us all drinks.

"Got a call from Lilah. Fanged four should be on their way soon." Tara says casually (but the gleam in her eyes betrays her excitement) while we settle in at a table between the dance floor and the bar.

"Well, 'bout damn time." my girl says with a smirk. She drapes her arm around me and we exchange wicked grins. Neither one of us can wait to see Spike again (and to see him and his family decimate the damn scoobies). Anya joins us and gives everyone a coke and rum.

"So, we were thinking of doing a gift basket or something to show our appreciation. Like, say, some virgins who go to your school." Anya tells me very matter-of-factly. I struggle to contain my smirk

"I might know a few who we could sacrifice." I try to say thoughtfully but probably sound as thoroughly amused as I feel. I hide my face by pretending to kiss my girl's neck.

"What happened to a card and flowers? Too cliche?" she quips before pulling me in for an actual kiss. I'll never get tired of this. Anya rolls her eyes and Tara giggles. I also giggle once I've pulled away. I take a sip of my drink and glance around the room seeing three people I'd rather never see again.

"Speaking of Bitchy and Co." I grumble as they enter. It's barely midnight and now we're gunna have to leave. Things were shaping up to be so much fun and of course the Chosen One and her minions had to ruin everything.

"We should go. Don't wanna kill 'em before the real show starts." Faith says which causes us all to grin wickedly. My girl always knows what to say. I give her a kiss to show her how much I appreciate that quality of hers. Anya and Tara manage to pull us apart and we all slip passed the scoobies unnoticed. We all unconsciously head towards the Magic Box.

"Oh! We could show them the thing with the vaulting horse!" Anya exclaims excitedly to Tara in a rushed (loud) whisper. I carefully avoid looking at my girl (so as not to giggle hysterically) and vaguely wonder what's up with Anya and that damn vaulting horse anyway. My girl is less successful and chuckles with Tara.

"Later, sweetie. We haven't had enough to drink yet for that." Tara jokes as Anya unlocks the door. Tara, my girl, and me all sit at the table while Anya disappears into what is now her apartment (since Bitchy doesn't train in the back anymore) to get us something to drink. She comes back out with four glasses and a bottle of Strawberry Snapps. I can't help but giggle when I see that, remembering the first time Anya wanted to let me drink. Anya gives me a sly grin and winks. Tara and Faith exchange mildly bemused expressions but let it go. We've all had a couple of drinks when the door burst open and four people walk in.

"'oney, I'm 'ome!" Spike exclaims in an over exaggerated fashion. I squeal before running over and near tackling him with a hug."'ello Nibblet." Spike says softly while returning my hug. I squeeze him tighter, not realizing how much I had been pretending not to miss him. I'm so glad that he's back. He's family to me and he was family to mom too (Bitchy can rot in hell for all I care).

"We were just about to get drunk and then do this erotic thing with the vaulting horse." Anya says enthusiastically. I smile and release Spike to get a good look at him. I nearly sigh in contement; my vampire is home.

"My baby is vengance. My baby is a demon. Lovely, blue-eyed, baby." Dru croons as she watches us. I can't help but grin wickedly in agreement. Spike does seem to be back with a vengeance and he certainly is lovely. Darla cocks her head to the side and absorbs what Dru just said. It seems like she gleamed something else but I'm distracted by Angelus brushing his fingers over Dru's cheek before going to greet my girl. I lean back into my vampire as Faith and Angelus share a more sedated reunion.

Spike and I begin humming 'I wanna be sedated' at the same time and Dru dances around pulls me in and we giggle. Spike then begins to ask Anya about the 'vaulting-horse-thing' and Tara quickly cuts her girlfriend off by mentioning the idea we had about the virgins (and the whole virgins vs. cards/flowers thing). Spike laughs and prompts Darla and Angelus to tell some tale from the 'early days' before Dru. Dru and I stop dancing and sit together at the table. I smile to myself as Faith's arms wind around my waist. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm with family and I quite like it. I've missed this feeling.


End file.
